Arrow on the Doorpost
"Arrow on the Doorpost" – trzynasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu The Walking Dead. Amerykańska premiera odcinka odbyła się 10 marca 2013 roku na kanale stacji AMC. Polska premiera miała miejsce na kanale FOX 12 marca 2013 roku. Streszczenie wydarzeń Odcinek rozpoczyna się spotkaniem Ricka i Gubernatora w nie pokazanym wcześniej miejscu. Daryl stoi za oknem i obserwuje całą sytuację. Gubernator odkłada broń i uparcie twierdzi, że chce się dogadać. Tak naprawdę do spodu stołu jest doczepiony pistolet. Daryl wycofuje się do czekającego w aucie Hershela i mówi mu by nie wyłączał silnika i coś mu nie pasuje bo nigdzie nie widać aut. Nagle przyjeżdża Martinez, Milton i Andrea. Okazuje się, że to Andrea zaaranżowała spotkanie obu przywódców. Przed wejściem czeka po dwóch ludzi z obu grup. Daryl, Milton i Martinez obrzucają się obelgami ale Hershel powstrzymuje ich przed rzuceniem się sobie do gardeł. W więzieniu trwają przygotowania do ostatecznego starcia. Merle proponuje by zebrać ludzi i pojechać do Gubernatora w tym momencie. Reszta grupy nie zgadza się. Dalej trwa spotkanie. Rick proponuje by jedna grupa wzięła teren na zachód od rzeki a druga na wschód i by nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Gubernator wyśmiewa ten pomysł mówiąc, że przyszedł na to spotkanie tylko ze względu na to, że chce dać grupie Ricka szansę by się poddać. Andrea opuszcza pomieszczenie. Mężczyźni chcą porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Ludzie obu stron czekają przed wejściem. Nagle słychać szwendaczy. Martinez i Daryl zaczynają popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami. Dixon odnajduje przy jednym sztywnym papierosy i zaczyna rozmawiać z Martinezem. Ten opowiada mu o swojej przeszłości. Milton interesuje się tym w jaki sposób Hershel stracił nogę. Milton chce zobaczyć kikut Hershela ale ten się nie zgadza. Rick i Philip dalej rozmawiają. Blake opowiada o swojej żonie i wypadku, w którym ją stracił. Przytaczając swoje wspomnienia udało mu się nakłonić Grimesa by ten napił się whisky. Merle chce dołączyć do swojego brata. Mieszkańcy więzienia nie chcą go wypuścić. Merle z Glennem wdają się w bójkę. Przerywa ich walkę dopiero Beth, która wystrzeliła żeby ich uspokoić. Hershel namawia Andreę, żeby wróciła do swojej starej grupy. Rozmowa Ricka i Gubernatora dobiega końca. Philip na sam koniec wyjawia, że chce dostać Michonne. Tego oczekuje w zamian za pokój. Merle rozmawia z Michonne. Namawia ją by razem napadli na Gubernatora. Kobieta się nie zgadza rzucając mu na odchodnym, że "jeżeli ktoś przez to zginie to będzie jego wina". Glenn godzi się z Maggie. Negocjacje dwóch przywódców dobiegają końca. Obie strony wracają do swoich obozowisk. Philip w rozmowie z Miltonem przyznaje, że nie ma zamiaru dotrzymać umowy, nawet jeśli Rick spełni warunki. Rick rozmawia z grupą. Mówi im, że jedyne czego chce Gubernator to więzienie. Ukrywa przed innymi fakt, że tak naprawdę chce on by wydali mu Michonne. Przyznaje się do tego dopiero w rozmowie z Hershelem. Na poważnie rozważa warunki postawione przez Blake'a. Pozostała obsada Gościnnie : informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Niewymienieni w czołówce : informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Zginęli : Brak. Ciekawostki : W tym odcinku Daryl po raz pierwszy zostaje ukazany z papierosem. : To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Daryl używa swojej nowej kuszy. : możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Kategoria:Serial TV Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki